Mortal Kombat Khronicles: Twists of Destiny
by ShellyHasashi
Summary: Ryu Aizawa busca venganza por la muerte de su padre. Junto a Tora y Euria, los tres se ven envueltos por varios peligros en el transcurso de su historia y es puesta a prueba tanto en sus habilidades como en sus debilidades. El destino de ella está marcado, solo debe elegir el camino correcto para llegar a él. [Historia Original basada en el videojuego de Mortal Kombat]
1. Chapter I

Nada.

No veo nada más que detalles borrosos que mis ojos ya no alcanzan a distinguir.

No siento nada más que el calor del fuego chamuscando mi espalda.

No respiro.

Estoy muriendo lentamente mientras escucho lo que creo que son armas chocando entre sí; acero con acero.

Pronto no seré nada más que un cadáver calcinado.

¿Dónde estoy? No lo sé.

¿Cómo llegué aquí? No lo recuerdo.

¿Por qué estoy aquí? Creo que recordarlo, pero...

De todas formas ¿quién soy? O más bien ¿quién era yo? Una simple ladrona. Una simple ladrona cuya cabeza valía el oro suficiente para largarme hacia un lugar donde nadie me reconocería; donde mi nombre ya no sería aborrecido por entre las personas.

¿Qué nombre?

 _Aizawa Ryu._

 **[Mortal Kombat Chronicles: Twists of Destiny]**

 _Mi historia comienza como la de cualquier persona común y corriente, aunque mi memoria tiende a fallar. No me pregunten el nombre del lugar donde nací, el nombre de mi aldea, pues no sabré responderles. Solo recuerdo un bosque y una cabaña a las afueras de éste. Esa cabaña la había construido mi padre, Aizawa Hayato, mucho antes de casarse con mi madre, Amane._

 _De ella no recuerdo mucho. Solo su cabello: negro, liso y tan largo que le llegaba hasta su cintura. No tengo memoria de su rostro o su voz, solamente de aquel cabello oscuro que olía a flores. ¿La amé? Tal vez como una pequeña niña ama a su madre, pero aun así no recuerdo cómo fue su muerte o si sufrí por haberla perdido. Solo tenía cuatro o cinco años cuando falleció, dejando a mi padre solo conmigo._

 _Poco tiempo después, mi padre y yo nos encontramos con un niño, unos años mayor que yo, que se encontraba mendigando entre las calles del pueblo. Mi padre, como era alguien con un enorme corazón, se apiadó de él y le dio refugio en nuestro hogar. Su nombre era Tora. Como era de esperarse, Tora era huérfano; su abuela, según dijo, con quien lo había abandonado su madre años atrás, había fallecido hace unos días, dejándolo solo contra el mundo. Mi padre se conmovió y le permitió quedarse con nosotros el tiempo que quisiera; con el paso del tiempo Tora y yo nos hicimos inseparables. Siendo honesta, siempre añoré con tener un hermano, o más bien, siempre añoré tener a alguien más quien me pudiera hacer compañía._

 _Mi historia comienza de esa forma, viviendo felizmente al lado de mi padre y mi hermano adoptivo. Lo que creí que era un mundo perfecto, apenas se estaba comenzando a derrumbar…_

[ **Capítulo 1]**

Eran los últimos días del otoño. Un hombre y dos niños, armados con dos varas largas de madera jugaban a luchar entre sí, corriendo por los alrededores de una enorme pradera de hierbas que se habían tornado amarillas con la temporada, mientras que el padre los veía jugar. El joven padre veía con dulzura a su hija; la piel pálida de su rostro se sonrojaba de tanto corretear; su cabello largo y negro como ébano que ondeaba entre el viento al correr; la luz del sol del atardecer hacía deslumbrar sus ojos marrones, como los suyos, con un leve brillo rojizo en ellos, todo eso le hacía recordar a su difunta esposa que tanto extrañaba con él, pero él haría todo lo posible para salir adelante junto con su hija, eso es lo que ella hubiera deseado más en la vida.

–¡Ja! ¡Te pegué! – La niña gritaba emocionada, al darle un golpe a su compañero en el brazo. –Estás muerto ahora–

–No puedo morir por un golpe en el brazo, tonta–Aquel niño era más alto que ella por unos cuantos centímetros, y pocos años mayor que ella; pelirrojo de cabello liso y un poco largo, y de ojos castaños, le respondió mientras se sobaba el lugar donde había recibido el golpe de la espada de madera.

–¡Tú eres el tonto! – contestó la pequeña pisoteando el suelo debajo de ella y mirándolo con molestia.

–Ryu, Tora. Será mejor que se comporten o no tendrán su cuento de aventuras esta noche. – Hayato Aizawa les habló con severidad. Llevaba consigo un arco de madera de roble, y su carcaj colgado a sus espaldas, al igual que un par de aves gordas que había cazado recién para la cena de esa noche.

–¡No es justo! – Tora se quejó, lanzando su espada de madera muy lejos de ellos. –Nos perderemos la historia de esta noche gracias a Ryu–

–No habrá historia si ambos no se comportan antes de que lleguemos y no me ayudan a preparar la cena, si lo hacen, tendrán su cuento hoy, ¿les parece un trato justo? – Hayato caminaba a un lado de ambos, entregándole una de las aves al niño.

–A mí me parece bien– la pequeña Ryu respondió, empezando a usar su espadita como bastón, yendo del lado de su padre.

–Bien…– Tora refunfuñó y se cruzó de brazos. –Pero más vale que sea un cuento interesante o me molestaré–

–Tu siempre te molestas por todo– Ryu soltaba unas leves risillas a la vez que lo señalaba con su bastoncito.

–¡Mira quién habla! – respondió el pelirrojo.

Habían por fin llegado a su hogar, una casa hecha con madera que el mismo Hayato había cortado y con ella construyó su hogar para él, su esposa y su bebé que venía en camino. Eso fue hace casi 8 años, pero aun lo recordaba como si hubiera pasado hace unos días.

Los tres entraron a la casa, había suficiente espacio para Hayato y los dos niños. Comenzaron a preparar las aves para la cena de esa noche, desplumándolas con mucho cuidado; cocinaron sólo una de ellas y la que sobraba la guardaron para comerla al día siguiente, y habían dejado agua a hervir para la hora del baño. Las horas pasaban, se había hecho de noche y por fin, la cena fue servida, los dos pequeños devoraron una de las aves por completo entre ellos dos nada más. Hayato apenas y pudo probar bocado de la cena, pero eso ya era común entre ellos.

–Veo que ambos llegaron con hambre– Decía Hayato, siempre sonriendo.

–Nos hiciste esperar mucho, papá– Ryu respondió

–Cada cosa lleva su tiempo, solecito, si eres paciente, al final la recompensa será mejor de lo que esperas–

–Sí, y si sigues comiendo así te pondrás tan gorda como una vaca– Tora soltó una carcajada, había hablado mientras aún comía, y salpicaba pequeños trozos de comida en la mesita donde cenaban –Fuiste tú quien comió más de los dos, no sé dónde guardas todo–

La pequeña no dijo nada, solo lo miraba bastante molesta, y le dio un fuerte codazo en el costado. –¡Oye, eso dolió! – Tora reclamó volviendo a sobar la herida

–No creí que con tanta grasa pudieras sentirlo– contestó Ryu, con los brazos cruzados

–Niños. ¿Qué habíamos hablado? – Hayato miró a ambos niños muy seriamente. –Parece que no habrá historia esta noche…–

–¡No! Lo siento. Perdón. – Los dos dijeron al unísono y bastante exaltados. –¡Ya no pelearemos más!– volvieron a decir, juntando sus manos en busca de piedad. Hayato no hizo más que reír –Así me gusta. – dijo.

La hora de dormir había llegado por fin y con ella, la tan esperada historia que el padre de Ryu estaba a punto de contarles esa noche antes de dormir. El cazador metió a los niños en una misma cama grande donde los tres dormían durante la noche. Ryu y Tora sonreían emocionados, ansiosos porque empezara a contar su historia, metidos en la cama y cubiertos hasta el cuello.

–Muy bien. – Dijo Hayato finalmente –¿Qué historia quieren escuchar?–

–¡De aventuras! ¡Con samuráis, dragones, y enormes batallas!– Tora exclamaba emocionado, moviendo los brazos de un lado a otro

–¡De una princesa! ¿Puede haber una princesa en el cuento?– Ryu habló, apretando la sábana con la que se cubría.

–¿Princesas? Qué aburrido…– volvió a hablar el pequeño al lado de ella.

–¿Y qué tal una princesa guerrera?– Hayato intervino antes de que su hija pudiera golpear a su amigo –¿Eso te parece aburrido? –

–¡Sí! ¡Princesa guerrera! ¡Princesa guerrera! – Los ojos de la niña se iluminaron y comenzó a saltar sobre su cama con mucha emoción y una enorme sonrisa.

–Y no solo era una… _eran tres princesas guerreras que vivieron hace mucho tiempo en un lugar muy, muy lejano. Las tres vivían en su reino junto a su padre, el emperador, un hombre ya muy viejo que el mismo las había entrenado y hecho luchar en sus ejércitos. Ninguna había podido ser derrotada en cada batalla en la que se enfrentaban. Las tres hermanas eran temidas por sus enemigos, respetadas por sus aliados y amadas por su pueblo..._ –

–¿Cómo se llamaban las princesas? – Tora interrumpió.

–Se llamaban…– Se detuvo un momento, pensativo – _La hermana menor, se llamaba Tsuki; la hermana del medio, se hacía llamar Gin; y a la mayor de todas, le llamaban Shiro. Un día, a las tres las hizo llamar su anciano padre y les dijo: "No pasará mucho tiempo antes de que tenga que partir de éste mundo, y mi último deseo es ver a mis tres bellas hijas casadas con hombres que sean merecedores de ellas." Y así fue que su padre mandó ordenar a todo hombre soltero, justo y de buen corazón, y que esté interesado en pedir la mano de alguna de sus hijas, tendrá que luchar contra ella antes de permitir el matrimonio, pues el emperador no permitiría que sus nueros fueran más débiles que sus hijas._

 _Cada uno fue cayendo, uno tras otro, soldado, campesino, noble… Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que uno logró vencer a la hija menor: el hijo de un soldado. Tiempo después, un leñador fue quien pudo derrotar a la hija del medio. Pero por más que lo intentaban, cada uno era humillado por la hija mayor, Shiro, quien nunca consiguió a ningún hombre digno de ella…._

–Pero luego encontrará a alguien que la querrá mucho, ¿no, papi? – La pequeña volvió a interrumpir a su padre un momento.

–No, tonta, así no va la historia– Le respondió Tora, empujándola a un lado

–¿Cómo sabes que no va así?

–Porque es muy fuerte y nadie la puede derrotar, así que se quedará sola por siempre, ¿o no?

–Por desgracia, Ryu, Tora tiene razón. – Hayato continuó – _Shiro jamás consiguió marido, y era tan fuerte que nadie más se atrevía a enfrentarla, solo tres se atrevieron y salieron con las manos vacías y su trasero pateado_ – Los niños se rieron – _Así que, sin esposo, dedicó el resto de su vida a atender a su padre y a liderar las batallas que se avecinaban. Pero un trágico día, la princesa Shiro fue vencida en la batalla, y su último deseo antes de morir era que las memorias de su vida jamás se borraran de éste mundo, así que con sus últimas fuerzas, tomó una roca en su mano y la sostuvo antes de dar su último aliento, y esa simple roca se transformó en un brillante pedazo de jade, en donde sus memorias yacen desde entonces, pero nadie ha podido encontrar jamás las memorias de la princesa Shiro…_

–¿Y qué pasa si alguien encuentra la piedra de jade? – Ryu se encontraba abrazada de sus piernas y poniendo mucha atención en la historia de su padre

–La princesa aparece y te cumplirá lo que más deseas en este mundo– respondió Hayato, mirando a los dos niños a los ojos.

– ¿Lo que más deseo?

–Sí, solo mientras sea algo bueno.

Los niños, intrigados por la historia, se miraron el uno al otro por mucho tiempo, haciendo a Hayato reír por la expresión tan sorprendida en sus rostros.

–Muy bien, niños– Dijo –Es hora de que duerman ya, mañana iré solo al pueblo y no llegaré hasta el atardecer o después. –

–¿Te irás otra vez? – Ryu le preguntó, sonando algo triste al saber que su padre se iría

–Es por trabajo, solecito, tengo que hacer unas entregas pero volveré lo más rápido que pueda, ¿está bien? – La niña solo asintió con la cabeza, su sonrisa se había desaparecido de su rostro por completo al enterarse de aquello.

–Volveremos a practicar con el arco mañana antes de que me vaya, ¿sí? – Volvió a decir Hayato, viendo como la sonrisa de su hija se formaba de nuevo en sus labios.

–¡Sí! – dijo Ryu finalmente.

Cuando al fin se quedaron dormidos, Hayato apagó cada vela encendida en la habitación, y buscó su lugar en una pequeña orilla de la cama donde los niños dormían. Se recostó en la cama, bocarriba, lentamente cerrando sus ojos y pensando en todas las cosas que debía hacer para el día de mañana, cuando entonces sintió como uno de los niños comenzaba a moverse y se sentaba sobre la cama, abrió los ojos y observó cómo su hija, aun con los ojos cerrados, se acomodaba junto a él, poniendo la cabeza sobre su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón. Él no hizo más que acariciarle el cabello, volviendo a cerrar los ojos, y suavemente le comenzó a tararear una nana que su madre solía cantarle cuando bebé. Era su rutina de cada noche.

Así, los tres se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

El amanecer había llegado. Apenas habiéndose asomado los primeros rayos de luz por su ventana, la pequeña Ryu se levantó de golpe para lavarse la cara y ponerse su ropa, todo mientras su padre y Tora aún seguían hundidos en sus sueños. A la pequeña le emocionaba la idea de ir de cacería y practicar el tiro con arco, siendo su padre su tutor. Anhelaba ser como su padre, ser excelente en el arte de la arquería, así que daría toda de ella para lograr ser tan buena como él, y aunque no quería admitirlo, tal vez incluso un poco mejor.

Cuando por fin terminó de arreglarse, se dirigió de prisa con su padre y lo llamaba mientras le sacudía el hombro varias veces para despertarlo –¡Papá! ¡Despierta, ya es de día! – le decía emocionada.

–¿Cuánto llevas despierta? – Hayato dijo en un bostezo y haciendo su cabello hacia atrás

–¡Vamos a practicar! ¡Me lo prometiste! Además, ya llevo el desayuno aquí. – La niña le mostró un saco pequeño de tela donde había puesto un montoncito de manzanas –Así desayunaremos mientras entrenamos.

–Me sorprendes cada día más, solecito– Su padre se acercó a ella para darle un dulce beso en la frente. –Bien, si todo está listo, entonces hay que salir ya. Dejemos que Tora duerma más a gusto. – Dijo al ver al niño que a pesar de su charla seguía durmiendo y roncando como si no hubiera nadie más con él.

Practicaron casi hasta el mediodía, Ryu tenía que acertar a los blancos que su padre le indicaba, poniendo una marca en un árbol o derribar un trozo de madera sin tirar los dos que se encontraban a los lados, objetivos que fueran fáciles para ella. Aunque no acertaba la mayoría de ellos, ni con la precisión que ella deseaba, su padre seguía animándola a seguir practicando por el resto de la tarde.

–¿Crees que algún día llegaré a ser tan buena como tú? – preguntó la niña con su arco aun en mano.

–Si no lo creyera, no estaría entrenándote ¿o sí? – su padre respondió, acariciando su cabeza.

–Quédate conmigo hoy, mañana haces esa entrega, ¡por favor! – Ryu le suplicaba, jalándolo del pantalón sucio que llevaba puesto. –Quiero seguir practicando contigo.

–Solecito, sabes bien que no puedo. – Entonces se arrodilló frente a ella para mirarla frente a frente, tomándola gentilmente por los hombros –Si no entrego lo que he cazado, se pudrirá la carne y perderemos dinero. No nos pagan mucho, si perdemos el poco dinero que nos dan, nos puede llegar a ir muy mal, ¿entiendes? –

–Entonces venderé mis cosas, así tendremos dinero y tú no tendrás que irte–

Hayato soltó una leve risa al escucharla –Lo haces sonar todo tan fácil…– le dijo a la vez que le pellizcaba la mejilla.

Finalmente, el momento de partir había llegado. Hayato preparó todo para el camino, colocó su mercancía, pieles y carne, en una carretilla, y ya estaba listo para partir. Tora y Ryu lo ayudaban a prepararse, y cuando estuvo listo, Ryu se acercó a su padre a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas antes de partir

–Vuelvo en unas horas– dijo Hayato –Tal vez vuelva más tarde de lo esperado, así que no me esperen despiertos–

–¿Entonces no habrá historia hoy? – Tora preguntó decepcionado

–Si cuando llegue aún siguen despiertos, tal vez les cuente una historia corta– Respondió el hombre con una gran sonrisa

–¡Nos quedaremos despiertos! – Los dos niños gritaron emocionados haciendo reír a Hayato

–Ya veremos si resisten para entonces– respondió finalmente, para después abrazarlos a ambos con fuerza. Un beso de despedida y ambos niños lo vieron partir, viéndolo cargar la pesada carretilla colina abajo, hasta que se perdió de vista. Ambos pequeños pasaron el resto de la tarde jugando fuera de casa, entrando y saliendo del bosque hasta la llegada crepúsculo.

La noche llegaba lentamente, el cielo comenzaba a tomar un color rojizo por detrás de las montañas y así como el sol se ocultaba, junto con él se llevaba el calor de sus rayos. Tora y Ryu vieron que era ya la hora de estar dentro de casa, y así lo hicieron. La pequeña jugaba con su muñeca de paja encima de la cama mientras imaginaba que su muñequita no era nadie más que la princesa de su cuento de anoche, imaginándola pelear contra ejércitos hechos de piedritas.

–¿Crees que papá nos contará más sobre la princesa?– preguntó Ryu mirando su muñeca

–¿Qué princesa?– respondió su amigo, quien estaba jugando con las cenizas de la madera en la hoguera donde cocinaban.

–La del cuento. La princesa Shiro.

–Ah, esa… No lo sé, tal vez nos vaya a contar una historia diferente.

–¡Le diré que nos cuente una de sus aventuras!– Ryu se levantó sobre la cama, como si fuera la mejor idea que había tenido en su vida

–¿Qué aventuras? Solo luchaba contra ejércitos.

–Deben haber más aventuras sobre ella ¡La princesa Shiro puede hacer lo que sea! – Ryu comenzaba a saltar sobre su cama, muy emocionada.

–Si eso dices…– fue lo único que el niño respondió, volteando los ojos y volviendo a lo que estaba.

La niña no podía esperar a que su padre llegara para que continuara contándole cuentos sobre aquella fuerte y valiente princesa, mirando de vez en cuando la ventana para ver si su padre ya venía en camino a casa. Pero poco a poco, por cada minuto que pasaba, sentía que el sueño comenzaba a invadirla, sentía los ojos tan pesados que le era imposible mantenerlos abiertos por más tiempo, así que se recostó en medio de la cama, con su muñeca aun en sus manos, y cayó en un profundo sueño.

–¡Ryu, despierta! – la voz de Tora la hizo despertar de golpe

–¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?– preguntaba la niña algo exaltada –¿Ya llegó papá? – miraba para todos lados y estaba a punto de asomarse por la ventana cuando Tora la jaló por el vestido y la hizo volver de sentón hacia la cama

–¡No hagas eso! – Susurró –Hay alguien allá afuera.

–Debe ser papá…

–No, no es él. Son muchas personas. – El niño se le escuchaba preocupado. Ryu logró zafarse el vestido y volvió a aproximarse a la ventana –¡Ryu, no! – El niño le gritó, pero antes de que pudiera volver a tomarla por sus ropas escuchó la voz de alguien afuera.

–¡OYE, TÚ! – gritó la voz, haciendo que Ryu se apartara de la ventana lo más rápido posible. –¡VEN AQUÍ AHORA! – volvió a gritar la voz, parecía la de un hombre.

–¡Nos descubrieron! – dijo Tora, tomándose de los cabellos

–¿Qué hacemos ahora? – La niña, bastante asustada, tomaba su muñeca y estrangulaba entre sus brazos

–¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO? – decía la voz.

–Y-yo no estaba haciendo nada ¡Lo juro! – Respondió otra voz, la de un hombre asustado. Por un momento se les hacía conocida.

–¿ERES UN ESPÍA DEL BÁI LIÁNHUĀ?

–Yo… No sé de qué me hablan. N-no diré nada ¡Lo juro! ¡Déjenme ir!

–CLARO QUE NO DIRÁS NADA.

Comenzó a escucharse un forcejeo entre ambos hombres. Ryu no pudo soportar más, y volvió a asomar la cabeza por la ventana, y lo que sus ojos lograron ver la dejaron inmóvil. Era su padre, forcejeando con un hombre vestido de negro y rojo que sostenía una daga sobre él.

–¡PAPÁ! – La niña gritó, y saltó de la cama hacia la puerta para salir corriendo a asistir a su padre. Tora no dudó en ir tras ella, llamándola para que volviera al interior de la casa.

Hayato luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo el filo del cuchillo en su cuello, hasta que con un último esfuerzo, pudo quitarse al otro hombre de encima, pateándolo en el estómago y se dirigió a su carretilla rápidamente, poniendo su carcaj a sus espaldas y tomando su arco. Tensó una flecha en el hilo del arco y la soltó, impactando con fuerza en el cráneo del extraño que lo atacó, quien apenas pudo ponerse de pie antes de que le perforaran la cabeza.

Ryu se quedó atónita, observando a su padre matar a otro hombre a unos cuantos metros de ellos. –¿Papi…?– fue lo único que pudo decir.

–¡Ryu! ¡Entra al bosque! ¡No es seguro aquí!

–¡PAPÁ, CUIDADO! – Ryu gritó con todas sus fuerzas al ver a otro de ellos abalanzarse sobre su padre con cuchillo en mano, pero Hayato fue rápido, y logró evadirlo. Luchaba contra él, usando su arco como escudo, y cuando el enemigo estaba distraído, lanzaba una flecha contra él a gran velocidad.

Más de ellos fueron apareciendo, estaban rodeados. Hayato disparaba todas las flechas que podía, pero sabía que no eran suficientes para matarlos uno por uno.

–¡ENTREN AL BOSQUE, AHORA! – Gritaba Hayato, desesperado –¡TORA, LLEVATE A RYU A…!– Hayato no pudo terminar de hablar.

El rostro de ambos niños se vio salpicado de rojo, quienes inmóviles, observaban a Hayato caer de rodillas con una daga atravesándole el cuello. El pobre hombre parecía intentar hablar, con la boca chorreando sangre y su mano estirada hacia los pequeños que lo veían morir lentamente, hasta que por fin, cayó al suelo. La daga se encajó más en su garganta al impactar contra la tierra.

Ryu quería gritar, más no podía; respiraba con pesadez; sentía que el viento soplaba frio en su rostro que se había humedecido por sus propias lágrimas; sus piernas le temblaban, no podía mantenerse de pie por más tiempo, y cayó de rodillas ante el cadáver su padre.

–¿Qué tenemos aquí? – Uno de los hombres dijo, tomando violentamente a Tora del cabello

–¡DÉJAME IR, IMBÉCIL! – el niño gritaba, y se quejaba del dolor, pero aun así forcejeaba contra él lo más que podía. Otro más se acercó a Ryu y la tomó por el brazo del misma forma que su compañero, sacándola de su transe, y en eso ella comenzó a gritar y a llorar de manera inconsolable.

–¡MATARON A MI PAPÁ! ¡LO MATARON!

–¡CIERRA LA BOCA, PERRA IDIOTA! – respondió el hombre, dándole una bofetada para callarla, haciéndola caer al suelo.

Tora observaba furioso la escena, el forcejeo entre él y su captor se intensificó y no pensó en más que en darle un puñetazo en la entrepierna con todas sus fuerzas

–¡DÉJALA EN PAZ, MALDITO IDIOTA! – gritaba el pobre niño desesperado por su amiga.

–¿El mocoso quiere pelear? Bien, si es lo que quieres…– el captor de Ryu se volteó hacia él, y lo recibió con un puñetazo en la cara. El pobre niño se tambaleó por el impacto, no pudo defenderse del segundo golpe, y al tercero, cayó inconsciente al suelo.

–¡TORA! ¡LO MATARON! – La niña volvía a llorar inconsolable, arrastrándose hacia el cuerpo de su amigo. Pero entonces sintió que alguien logró darle una fuerte patada en el costado, cayendo sin aliento donde estaba.

Logró voltear su cuerpo bocarriba, y los vio a todos ellos más de cerca, con una máscara extraña cubriendo sus rostros.

–Ahora nos divertiremos contigo…– uno de ellos dijo, a la vez que ponía sus manos alrededor de su cuello. El aire comenzaba a faltarle en sus pulmones, escuchaba lejanas las risas de los hombres alrededor suyo y su vista se nublaba poco a poco cuando entonces, no volvió a escuchar nada más, y todo fue consumido por una profunda oscuridad

[…]

 _Ojalá todo hubiera sido un mal sueño. Es lo que quería pensar. Cuando desperté todos se habían ido, excepto por el cadáver de mi padre, a unos cuantos metros de mí. No estaba como lo recordaba, le habían quitado la daga del cuello dejándole un hueco ensangrentado en su lugar. No encontraba a Tora por ningún lado. Intentaba llamarlo pero mi garganta me dolía a tal grado que no podía hablar en lo más mínimo. Cuando intenté levantarme sentí como mi cuerpo me dolía por cada movimiento que hacía. Las piernas me dolían, y sentí un dolor punzante en mi entrepierna, no entendía por qué, pero cuando miré hacia abajo, unos hilillos de sangre comenzaron a bajar por mis piernas._

 _Estaba aterrada._

 _No sabía lo que me habían hecho, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía llorar. No podía gritar._

 _Estaba sola. Por primera vez en mi vida estaba sola._

 _No recuerdo más sobre lo que ocurrió después. Solo sé que volví a casa y me recosté de nuevo en la cama, esperando a que papá volviera para contarme un cuento._

 _Yo solo quería mi cuento de esta noche._

[Fin del capítulo 1]

NA: **Uff... Por fin pude tomar valor para publicar esto. Bueno, esta historia es algo (o bastante) diferente a lo que es un fic de Mortal Kombat. Ya había mencionado que iba a publicar algo así para introducir a otra historia que tengo pendiente. (si, la de la chica Sub-Zero) Bueno, es esta. Son personajes originales, con cameos de algunos personajes canon de los comics/juegos. Espero que les haya gustado, sean tan amables de poner su review y esperen el capítulo dos.**

 **¡Saludos, gracias por leer!**

 **Love and hugs, Shelly~**


	2. Chapter II

_Estaba devastada, sola, sin saber qué hacer. No empezaba ni siquiera a saber lo que era vivir y ya el mundo se estaba poniendo en contra mía, quitándome todo lo que amaba, enseñándome lo verdaderamente cruel e injusto que es este mundo._

 _Me habían dado por muerta. Cuando me encontraron escuché a varios decir que tuve suerte de estar viva. ¿Suerte? Mala suerte, sin duda la tuve. ¿Qué era lo que el destino me deparaba para entonces, si había sobrevivido a esto? ¿Venía algo mejor? ¿Algo peor? "¿Qué puede ser peor que esto?" Me preguntaba "¿Qué más pueden quitarme de mí, si no es mi propia vida?" No tenía nada, ni a nadie._

 _Una amiga de mi padre tuvo compasión de mí al enterarse de su muerte, estaba dispuesta a criarme como suya junto a sus otros dos hijos, pero su esposo no estaba del todo de acuerdo. Lo sé porque una vez los escuché discutir mientras me hacía la dormida. Al parecer solo traía desgracias, pues meses después de que llegué, sus problemas económicos se complicaron y les era difícil mantener a sus hijos y a mí. ¿Qué problema tenía él en mi contra para culparme de todo lo malo que ocurría? Era muy callada; comía muy poco y compartía la cama con uno de los niños; no tenía más ropa que la que traía puesta y otras cuantas más._

 _Luego entendí que nadie más podía quererme como mi padre lo hizo. Ese hombre no me quería por no ser su hija; ese hombre no estaba dispuesto a cuidarme; ese hombre no quería ser mi padre. ¿Qué soy para él, entonces? Una boca más que alimentar. Ya tenía suficiente como para soportar ese tipo de rechazo por su parte, ya no quería estar más en ese lugar; así que una noche, mientras todos dormían, no me molesté en tomar mis cosas y salí por la ventana directo a la pradera donde estaba la cabaña de mi padre. Había vuelto a casa pero solo por un momento. Tomé el arco detrás de la puerta, junto con su carcaj y me interné en el bosque, que fue mi refugio durante un largo tiempo._

 _Ahí aprendí a sobrevivir. No tenía más que el arco de mi padre y sus conocimientos. Recordaba cómo lo hacía, los consejos que me daba en cuanto a plantas y animales para cazar y comer, pero no eran suficientes. Mis mejores maestros fueron el intento y el fracaso; los primeros días los pasé con hambre y frío, hasta que logré matar mi primer animal, una liebre. Era carne chamuscada y mal cocinada lo que cené ese día. Después de eso, mi puntería parecía mejorar, no faltaba ni un día en que no practicara con cualquier objetivo que se moviera._

 _Aun así, la cacería a veces no era suficiente; moría de hambre por no comer en varias semanas de no atrapar nada, y estaba asustada de comer algo venenoso de alguna planta; así que un día, al anochecer, recurrí a algo que creí nunca llegaría a hacer. Llegué al pueblo y hurté en algunos puestos de comida del mercado; rápida y sin dejar rastro, tomé lo que pude y hui al bosque otra vez. Hice eso unas cuantas veces más en distintos pueblos, poco a poco haciéndose una costumbre cuando no había nada bueno qué cazar. Así fue durante 3 años. Iba de pueblo en pueblo, unos más grandes que otros, había veces en las que casi me atrapaban pero lograba escapar, era más rápida que aquellos guardias. Me causaba gracia ver sus rostros confundidos cuando me escabullía entre sus piernas y huía con mi botín._

 _Pero todo se fue al carajo cuando decidí robarle a la persona equivocada._

 **[Capítulo II]**

 _10 años después._

La noche había caído, ocultos entre los árboles de la zona más profunda del bosque. Un grupo de hombres armados con espadas, lanzas, cuchillas, mazos de acero, parecían prepararse para una batalla ya próxima a suceder. Alistaban sus armaduras oxidadas y abolladas de las constantes peleas; bebían para tomar fuerzas antes de la pelea; se escuchaban las carcajadas de varios hombres dentro de una carpa, que contaban sus anécdotas de batallas anteriores y cómo habían decapitado a unos cuantos de pocos tajos de su espada.

Mientras aquellos guerreros de apariencia temible se preparaban para la próxima batalla, dentro de una carpa, más alejada de las del resto, se encontraban dos personas conversando; uno de ellos, el hombre, con las manos arriba de un mapa sobre una mesa, acompañados de licor y restos de comida que ya era rodeada por las moscas.

—Estamos a un enfrentamiento más de recuperar lo nuestro. —Decía —Tenemos ventaja, es una simple emboscada lo que necesitamos. —El joven de rostro duro y con cicatrices, casi llegando a sus treintas, vestido con ropas rojas y azules brillantes y brazaletes de oro, haciendo su cabello negro, sucio, aceitado y despeinado, se acercaba a una joven mujer, no pasando de los 18 años de edad, que se encontraba sentada sobre una caja de madera cubierta con una tela blanca y sucia.

— Y a ti. — volvió a decir aquel chico, rodeando a la muchacha seria, pasando su mano por encima de las hombreras de oro de la chica, y después comenzando a acariciarle el cuello con sus manos enguantadas de negro –De no ser por ti, Ryu, no habríamos llegado a donde estamos ahora. Silencio y precisión, es lo que nos hacía falta entre nosotros. Eras justo lo que necesitábamos.

— ¿Era?— La chica, Ryu, cuestionó con su mirada fija en el mapa sobre la mesa — ¿Es que acaso ya no me necesitarás para esta última pelea? —

—No digas estupideces— el hombre apretó fuertemente la nuca de la joven mujer —Es muy obvio que tendrás que estar presente en esta batalla, y más te vale que esta vez obedezcas. —

—No sé de qué hablas, Zhu, siempre he seguido tus órdenes — La chica fue interrumpida de repente cuando aquel sujeto jaló de su cabello violentamente hacia atrás, haciendo que ella ahogara un grito, aferrando sus manos en la tela de la caja.

—No me quieras ver la cara de idiota, Ryu, sabes bien lo que pasó la última vez. —Dijo Zhu, mientras le susurraba al oído —Intentabas escapar en pleno combate, ¿lo recuerdas? Hasta que uno de los enemigos se te puso enfrente y te mandó a volar de un golpe. Ese tipo enorme de brazos inmensos, ¿lo recuerdas? Eres una perra suertuda, eso debió haber matado a cualquiera. —

—Yo no escapaba. Te lo he dicho miles de veces, pero como tienes mierda en la cabeza, pareces no entender. —Ryu no forcejeaba; miraba a Zhu a los ojos con desafío y media sonrisa reflejada en sus labios. Aquel hombre empujó bruscamente la cabeza de Ryu hacia delante, soltándola del cabello y poniendo sus manos sobre la mesa para no golpearse contra ella; pero apenas la chica levantó la mirada, Zhu la recibió con una fuerte bofetada.

— ¡Vuelve a decir eso otra vez! — Volvió a golpearla en el rostro una vez más, ahora con un puñetazo, casi haciéndola caer de su asiento. — ¿Ya no piensas decir nada? —Preguntó Zhu, sonriéndole con malicia. Lentamente acercó una mano al rostro de la chica, sosteniéndola por la quijada con fuerza. Tenía el rostro enrojecido y su labio partido por ambos golpes, mientras la sangre comenzaba a derramarse por su barbilla. La luz de una tenue de una vela hizo deslumbrar los ojos rojizos la chica que lo miraba con rencor y en silencio mientras él le apretaba con fuerza su rostro.

— No. —Respondió Ryu.

— ¿No, qué?

— No, tengo nada que decir. Señor. – La chica pausó ante aquella última frase

— ¿Volverás a cometer esos errores? ¿Te atreverás a insultarme de nuevo?

— No, señor.

— Buena chica. — Zhu aparto su mano, dándole una última caricia en su mejilla roja. —Soy un hombre paciente, Ryu, tú lo sabes bien. —El muchacho hablaba mientras caminaba a su alrededor con lentitud —Tuve piedad de ti cuando más lo necesitabas, y de no haberlo hecho, no estarías aquí ni en ningún otro lado, amor mío. Así que cada ofensa tuya me es inaceptable. Me lastimas. ¿Esta es acaso tu forma de agradecerme el haberte perdonado la vida por un trozo de pan? —

—Agradezco su bondad con mi servicio, señor. —Ryu respondió con voz monótona y seria.

— ¿Y estás consiente de lo que puede pasarte si vuelves a faltarme al respeto?

— Mi impertinencia será castigada con tortura, señor.

— ¡Suena divertido! ¿No es así? — Zhu se carcajeaba al mismo tiempo que volvía a sentarse frente a la mesa con el mapa, para entonces poner sus codos sobre la mesa y sus manos juntas, tocando su boca con sus pulgares. —Sabes las consecuencias. Pero ya tienes dos faltas. —Decía Zhu —Una más y será suficiente para que te jubiles. Te haremos una fiesta de despedida, si sabes a lo que me refiero. —

—Seguiré sus órdenes, señor. — Ryu habló, con su mirada fija en aquel hombre frente a ella. Él tan solo sonrió.

—Esa es la actitud. Entonces seguiremos con lo de siempre. —Decía Zhu, señalando el mapa —Tú te desharás de los centinelas, algunos de ellos ya están ubicados pero puede que haya más escondidos; después, rodearemos el campamento de esos desgraciados y los emboscaremos. —

— ¿Cuántos son ahí?

— Eso no importa. Están ebrios, así que será sencillo acabar con ellos. —Zhu se puso de pie y se adelantó a la salida de aquella carpa, apartando la cortina —Si acabamos con ese grupo, los Shen Jiéshí no tendrán ventaja ahora que nos deshagamos de su miembro más valioso; ése al que ellos le llaman "El Inquebrantable". —Volteó su mirada hacia la muchacha que aún se encontraba sentada —No es nada más que un nombre, no temas por eso. —

— ¿Me lo dices a mí o a ti mismo? — dijo Ryu entre dientes.

— ¿Disculpa?

— ¿Lo mato yo o lo hará usted mismo?

— El que sea más rápido, gana, amor mío. — Zhu le dedicó una sonrisa antes de volverse hacia la salida —Prepárate ya. Falta poco para la media noche. —

Zhu había salido de la tienda, dejando a la muchacha finalmente sola. Se limpió la sangre de la boca con el dorso de la mano, maldiciendo en silencio, se puso de pie para tomar sus cosas y salir de igual forma. Miró alrededor suyo, todos aquellos vagabundos con armas se preparaban para la batalla que estaba por comenzar. Una guerra por territorios, eso es lo que ha estado ocurriendo desde que se unió a ellos a la fuerza.

El aire apestaba a sudor, heces y leña quemada; solo entre ellos soportaban su propio hedor. Fue poco después cuando escuchó el llamado de Zhu y la horda de guerreros comenzó a alinearse a las afueras del campamento. La chica tomó su posición entre un grupo de hombres, unos incluso más delgados que ella, armados con hachas y arcos.

— ¡Esta noche recuperaremos lo que es nuestro! —Zhu, con su armadura de acero abollado y prendas llamativas, se dirigía a su ejército empuñando su espada. — ¡Aquellas montañas serán por fin derribadas! —Sus hombres vitoreaban ante sus palabras—. ¡No serán más que tierra bajo nuestros pies! —Los gruñidos de los hombres se hacían más fuertes mientras levantaban sus armas—. ¡No habrá piedad, ni misericordia! ¡Esta noche las montañas caerán ante nosotros! —Esas últimas palabras de alientos fueron admiradas por los demás con gruñidos y aplausos, incluso levantaban sus armas a su líder, hasta que con un movimiento de su mano, Zhu dio la orden de avanzar. La batalla había comenzado.

Iban a paso lento siguiendo un camino de tierra suelta hecha por ellos mismos para no perderse en entre la maleza de aquel bosque traicionero, ubicado a los pies de las montañas rocosas en el poniente. La batalla se libraría atravesando el bosque, detrás de las montañas; Zhu sentía la victoria asegurada, no le importaba cuántos y quiénes morirían en aquel encuentro mientras murieran por él y salieran victoriosos, todo habría valido la pena.

Se internaron en el monte poco a poco, escuchándose las duras pisadas de aquellos guerreros junto con el ruido de los metales de las armaduras y armas chocando entre sí al caminar. Avanzaron un poco más hasta que escucharon la orden de Zhu para detener la marcha. El grupo de no más de 10 personas, armado con arcos y flechas, se adelantaron a la horda y se dirigieron a la vanguardia. Ryu pasó por un lado de su señor al mando, deteniéndola al instante que rozó su cuerpo y tomándola por el brazo con fuerza.

—Procura no fallarme esta vez—. Le dijo Zhu al oído. La chica no respondió, se colocó la capucha de la capa en la cabeza y continuó su camino cuando Zhu le dejó libre el brazo, ocultándose entre los arbustos silenciosamente, uniéndose de nuevo a su grupo.

— ¿Algún vigía?— preguntó la muchacha en voz baja al acomodarse entre la maleza

— No veo un carajo. ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?— Respondió un hombre al lado de ella, de aspecto sucio y cabellos enmarañados, con una pelusa creciéndole en el mentón.

— Si no quieres que tu general pida tu cabeza en una pica…

— Ese imbécil no es un general, y lo que esa pica tendrá clavada será su lindo cuerpecito atravesado desde el culo hasta la garganta—. Aquel hombre sucio soltó una grotesca carcajada, como si en ese mismo momento lo estuviera viendo frente a él.

— Algún día, Shun…— Respondió Ryu con la vista al frente y una sonrisilla dibujada en sus labios. Quedaron en silencio un momento hasta que uno de ellos señaló a un centinela de pie sobre la rama de un árbol. El hombre era tan grande que creían que la rama no soportaría más su peso y caería, pero ¿cuánto tiempo había estado ahí de pie?

— ¿Quién hace los honores?— La chica preguntó con la misma sonrisa.

—Primero las damas…— Un muchachito casi de la misma edad que Ryu le señaló con el brazo, abriéndole paso entre los demás arqueros.

—No sabía que tenías tantas ganas de dar el primer tiro, Yusei— Ryu respondió con una ceja arqueada, provocando la risa de los demás.

—Solo hazlo—. Ordenó el chico, mientras movía la cabeza en dirección al vigía.

La muchacha se abrió paso entre sus compañeros, avanzando con pasos ligeros hasta lograr esconderse detrás del tronco de un árbol. Asomó la cabeza y ubicó al centinela sobre la rama, pero al fijar mejor la mirada, a unos cuántos metros más delante del que ya tenían ubicado, había dos o tres más en la misma posición que el primero que habían visto primero. Regresó a hurtadillas hacia su grupo y les informó lo ocurrido.

—Si los matamos uno a uno, les daremos tiempo para que alerten a los demás, no podemos arriesgarnos así…

— ¿Cuántos viste en total?— Preguntó el más viejo de ellos, de cabello gris pero brazos bastantes fuertes, y su ojo izquierdo emblanquecido.

—A lo mucho son cuatro, sin contar a los que vigilan por tierra—. Ryu se apartaba los mechones de cabello del rostro. El anciano se pasó una mano por el rostro y volvió a mirar al frente, frunciendo el entrecejo y mordiéndose los labios, pensativo.

—Son tan enormes que harán mucho ruido al caer— mencionó el anciano —Lo mejor sería deshacernos de los guardias en tierra primero, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos, ustedes dos se encargaran de los que están sobre los árboles— el anciano señaló al joven llamado Yusei y a Ryu.

—Los de tierra llevan armaduras en todo su cuerpo, Umizuka, no creo que podamos atravesarlos con flechas—. Otro más señaló, dirigiéndose al anciano.

—Entonces los enfrentaremos en silencio— el anciano Umizuka se colgó su arco a sus espaldas y con un ademán les indicó a otros tres más que lo siguieran, mientras que el resto se quedaría a hacer guardia.

Ryu y Yusei ocuparon sus puestos, observando como las plantas se movían mientras el pequeño grupo de Umizuka se adelantaba hacia los demás guardias. Cada uno de ellos escogió a un guardia qué asesinar, tomando su lugar detrás de cada uno. Como si fuera una serpiente, el anciano se abalanzó sobre el primer vigía, encajando una de sus dagas en el cuello de éste con un movimiento rápido y lentamente lo dejaba caer el pesado cuerpo del guardia. Guardaron silencio y esperaron un momento para asegurarse de que no hubieran hecho tanto ruido como para alertar a los demás. Así, los demás hicieron el mismo trabajo hasta no dejar a ningún vigía con vida.

Umizuka se dio la vuelta e hizo una señal con el brazo a los dos muchachos escondidos detrás de los árboles. Ambos se miraron y después prepararon sus flechas sobre el hilo de sus arcos. Las flechas salieron disparadas hacia sus objetivos; la de Yusei le atravesó el cráneo al guardia que se encontraba sosteniéndose del tronco con una mano, cayendo hacia atrás hasta que azotó el suelo con pesadez; mientras que la flecha de Ryu se clavó en la garganta de otro que se hallaba apoyando su espalda contra el árbol. El impacto hizo que la flecha se clavara en muy profundo en aquel tronco, deslizándose a través de la garganta del guardia quien, ahogándose en su propia sangre, cayó hacia delante sobre la rama.

—Increíble que aun así no se rompiera…— murmuró Ryu.

Continuaron con los otros dos que faltaban, parecían estar alerta por el primer guardia caído así que debían darse prisa antes de que pudieran alarmar a los demás. Los dos jóvenes arqueros volvieron a tensar las flechas en sus arcos y dispararon. Ryu dio un tiro limpio al pecho de su objetivo, pero Yusei no tuvo tanta suerte.

—Mierda—. Exclamó el chico de cabello largo y negro al ver que su flecha se clavó en el árbol, sobre la cabeza del guardia, quien miró desconcertado a todas partes, hasta que logró ver el momento en que su compañero caía muerto de su rama. El vigía tomó un cuerno, pretendiendo sonar la alarma, pero una flecha atravesó su quijada antes de que pudiera soplar el cuerno. Sus manos soltaron el instrumento y cayó muerto como los demás.

Yusei había disparado aquella flecha que casi les costaba todo. El chico se pasó una mano por el rostro, limpiándose el sudor. — ¿Eres estúpido? Casi haces que nos descubran—. Ryu le reclamó, empujándolo para hacerlo a un lado mientras se dirigía con los demás arqueros.

—Lo siento—. Dijo el muchacho con timidez, a la vez que le seguía el paso. Pero de Ryu nada más recibió un bufido. La muchacha se pasó el arco a su espalda y acomodó su carcaj. Ambos llegaron por fin con el señor Umizuka y los demás.

—Estuvo cerca—. Dijo el anciano

—Díselo a él…— Ryu señaló a su compañero con la cabeza

— ¡Ya sé que fue mi error!— El muchacho elevó la voz y todos los demás lo mandaron callar con siseos.

—Vuelve a hacer una estupidez como esa y te daré una razón para gritar—. Umizuka le advirtió severamente mientras le cubría la boca con una mano y con la otra ponía su cuchilla en la entrepierna del joven, quien lo miraba tembloroso y con sus ojos abiertos de par en par. Éste volvió la cabeza a uno de ellos de estatura baja y ojos bastante rasgados, a quien le asintió con la cabeza y éste también de vuelta. Se dio la vuelta e imitó el sonido de un grillo entre sus dientes; dos veces y pausaba, seguida de otras tres veces más y guardó silencio.

Después de un momento la maleza detrás de ellos comenzó a moverse; era su grupo que avanzaba armado hacia el campamento de los Shen Jiéshí, sin temor a ser descubiertos. Comenzaron a rodear el campamento, no había gente fuera de las carpas. Mientras más se acercaban, el ruido de las graves risas de los guerreros se intensificaba y al igual que el olor a alcohol; se escuchaba música viniendo de una de las carpas más grandes, de otra más se escuchaban gemidos y risas de mujeres, y en el centro de todo se encontraba una enorme pira que iluminaba a todo el campamento.

La mitad del ejército de Zhu se colocó del otro lado del campamento mientras que la otra mitad tomaba su lugar detrás de las carpas. La mitad del grupo que se separó del resto, se dirigió a sus posiciones, pero a mitad de camino, uno de los guerreros tropezó con una cuerda que estaba tensada en el suelo. Varios quedaron inmóviles y desconcertados al ver a su compañero caer. Pronto se escuchó el crujir de las ramas sobre ellos, y varios de ellos levantaron la cabeza.

— ¡APARTENSE DE AHÍ!— Uno de ellos advirtió, pero ya era muy tarde al ver que una enorme roca de la montaña caía sobre ellos, aplastándolos. La sangre salpicó a los que lograron salvarse y a las tiendas de los enemigos. La música se detuvo de pronto y hubo silencio en el lugar.

— ¡INTRUSOS! — Gritó uno de los hombres dentro de las carpas, causando una gran revuelta en las demás tiendas. Pronto comenzaron a salir de ahí más de esos hombres gigantes y con armaduras, vestidos con pieles de bestias tan grandes como ellos y algunos de ellos perforados del rostro o con extraños tatuajes en sus cuerpos. Las mujeres que se encontraban en las tiendas junto a los guerreros salieron corriendo aterradas hacia el bosque, sosteniendo prendas sobre sus senos o unas saliendo completamente desnudas.

— ¡MÁTENLOS SIN PIEDAD!— Zhu exclamó a todo pulmón, levantando su lanza y avanzando entre sus hombres quienes lo seguían y acompañaban con un grito de guerra.

Los arqueros se quedaban en la retaguardia, disparando a los que se encontraban más vulnerables; había unos que seguían de pie incluso con tres flechas clavadas en sus inmensos cuerpos. —Es como si su piel fuera una armadura…— el muchacho Yusei decía estupefacto.

—Dales al cuello y cállate—. Shun se dirigió al joven, mientras tensaba una flecha más en su arco

Tiro tras tiro, las flechas parecían no ser suficientes y no tan útiles contra ellos. — ¡Sólo perdemos tiempo! — Uno de los arqueros exclamó, lanzando su arma a un lado y avanzando hacia la batalla con un grito de guerra.

—Tiene razón, no podemos seguir aquí desperdiciando flechas—. Shun exclamó, también dispuesto a dejar su arma a un lado, pero Umizuka lo detuvo tomándolo por el brazo, abriendo la boca para decirle algo.

— ¡CUIDADO! — Alguien más gritó a lo lejos, y al voltear la cabeza, Umizuka no vio más que la punta de una lanza viniendo hacia él, ensartándolo por el pecho y clavándose en el suelo. Shun se arrastró lejos de él y vio con horror cómo la vida se esfumaba poco a poco del anciano, quien sostenía la lanza con ambas manos, como si intentara quitársela el mismo. Con un último esfuerzo, su cuerpo se debilitó y calló sin vida, resbalando su cuerpo por aquella arma. La ira pareció invadir a aquel sucio arquero; se aproximó al recién muerto Umizuka y desenfundó la daga de su cinturón. Con un gruñido, se lanzó de la misma manera a la batalla, repitiendo con furia en su voz el nombre del recién caído.

Los demás parecían seguir a Shun a la batalla, quedándose Ryu atrás, a punto de desenvainar sus cuchillas para luchar de la misma manera. Pero, por el rabillo del ojo, logró ver a uno de ellos vestido con la piel de un tigre albino, con la cabeza del animal cubriéndole el rostro, quien luchaba ferozmente contra sus compañeros que trataban de acercársele con espadas y lanzas. El guerrero con piel de tigre los tomaba por el cuello y los lanzaba lejos como si fueran no más que simples muñecos de paja. Desde donde estaba lo escuchaba carcajearse, no era más que un juego para él. Ryu tomó su arco, y tensó una flecha en el hilo de su arco. Dejó a la flecha salir disparada velozmente hacia el guerrero en un momento en el que se burlaba de sus contendientes.

A la distancia donde Ryu se encontraba, no se veía muy claro, pero el posó la vista sobre ella cuando recibió al flecha en su hombro izquierdo. Esbozó una sonrisa burlona y sacó la flecha de su cuerpo como si fuera una simple astilla.

— ¿Es todo lo que tienes, chiquilla?— le decía —Sal de ahí, déjame verte mejor—. Ryu soltó un bufido y se echó a correr directo hacia él. La chica era bastante ligera al correr, que en poco tiempo ya había llegado hacia donde el guerrero con piel de tigre se encontraba, quien la esperaba con un puño cerrado. Ryu preparó su arco mientras se aproximaba a él y justo cuando él estaba por darle el golpe con su puño ya preparado, ella se movió al lado contrario y disparó la flecha que le atravesó el brazo.

El hombre gruñó al sentir la flecha perforar su brazo. Giró su cuerpo rápidamente para ubicar a la chica con quien se enfrentaba, pero ya no estaba ahí. De pronto sintió un dolor punzante en su espalda. Era ella que se había colgado en su melena de tigre y atacado mientras estaba desprevenido. Violentamente el guerrero se apartó la piel del animal y junto con él a la chica, haciéndola caer, azotando su cuerpo en el suelo, con fuerza. Ryu se recuperaba del impacto cuando vio el puño del guerrero dirigirse a ella una vez más. Rodó su cuerpo hacia un lado e intentó arrastrarse para tomar su arco una vez más, pero el guerrero logró tomarla de una pierna y la jaló hacia él.

—Me voy divertir mucho contigo, chiquilla—. Decía mientras se carcajeaba —Eres una perra muy escurridiza—. El sádico guerrero tomó a la chica por los hombros y le dio la vuelta. Ryu trataba de soltarse en vano de las manos de aquel inmenso hombre moviéndose y golpeándolo con toda sus fuerzas. — ¡Deja de moverte!— Exclamó, tomándola con fuerza por el cuello.

La pira aun ardía en medio de la batalla y su luz iluminó el rostro de la chica, así como sus ojos, que destellaban en un brillante color carmesí. La sonrisa del guerrero pronto se fue disolviendo a medida que se perdía en aquellos ojos que lo miraban con furia; su mano dejó de apretarle el cuello y sus ojos se abrían cada vez más con sorpresa.

—No… no puede ser…— Los labios del guerrero parecían musitar. Se apartó de la arquera como si hubiera visto un fantasma frente a él. Ryu tocía y tomaba aire a bocanadas mientras se recuperaba, tomando su cuello. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando vio que aquel hombre arqueó su espalda, y en su rostro se reflejaba un intenso dolor; varias flechas fueron a dar a las espaldas del guerrero distraído, quien calló de rodillas frente a la chica.

—Buen trabajo distrayéndolo, Ryu—. Zhu se acercó a ella, ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pero ésta lo ignoró y se puso de pie ella misma. —Gracias a ti, tenemos al Inquebrantable bajo nuestro poder—. Continuó el hombre que sostenía su lanza ensangrentada, con firmeza.

Varios hombres de Zhu se aproximaron al guerrero, atándolo con cadenas como si fuera un animal, pero éste no apartaba la vista de la chica. No la miraba con rencor, no la miraba con ira; era una mirada triste y confundida.

—Ryu…— decía el guerrero —. ¡Ryu, soy yo! ¡SOY YO!— El guerrero repetía lo mismo mientras lo llevaban a rastras a un lugar más alejado del campamento

— ¿Lo conoces?— Preguntó Zhu, después de soltar una leve risa.

—No…

—Sabe tu nombre.

—Lo dijiste frente a él. Así cualquiera sabría mi nombre—. Ryu se apartó de él, aun con una mano sobre acariciando su cuello. Tomó su arco y volvió a enfundar sus cuchillas. Al parecer la batalla había terminado. Los Shen Jíenshí habían perdido la batalla, estaban demasiado ebrios para poder pelear, pero aun así, varios guerreros de Zhu estaban tendidos sin vida en el suelo, completos o en pedazos. Uno que otro cadáver colgando de la rama de un árbol. Ryu se amarró el cabello en una cola que le llegaba hasta la espalda, y volvió a ponerse la capucha sobre la cabeza. Aún lograba escuchar a lo lejos la voz de aquel hombre que seguía gritando su nombre con desesperación, y seguía preguntándose el por qué. Pero decidió dejar de tomarle importancia.

— ¡Ryu! — Zhu volvió a aproximarse a ella, tomándola por el hombro. —Ya era hora de demostrarles a esas montañas que nunca debieron meterse con nosotros, y más les vale que no lo hagan de nuevo—.

—Bien por ti…

 _La pelea había terminado y milagrosamente habíamos ganado; pero, ¿a qué costo? Varios de mis compañeros arqueros habían muerto, incluido Yusei, cuyo cuerpo estaba separado de su cabeza; literalmente se la arrancaron de un tirón, o eso fue lo que me dijeron. Al parecer nunca la encontraron. De los diez arqueros solo sobrevivimos tres pero uno de ellos se veía muy malherido. No creo que sobreviva para el amanecer. Éramos no menos de cien personas quienes nos enfrentamos a las montañas, que no eran más de 30. Los superamos en número pero aun así dieron batalla y destrozaron a más de la mitad de nosotros._

 _Bien jugado Zhu._

 _Amordazaron al tipo de piel de tigre que gritaba mi nombre y lo golpearon hasta dejarlo inconsciente. En privado, Zhu volvió a dirigirse a mí, con esa sonrisa estúpida en su rostro, diciéndome que había encomendado la tarea de servirlo ahora como ejecutora de los rehenes Shen Jíeshí que se negaran a unirse al nuevo y "mejorado" ejército de Zhu. Esos hombres deberían ser estúpidos o estar lo bastante ebrios para aceptar unirse a esta imitación barata del ejército del Emperador. No sé a qué quiere llegar, pero no tengo opción. Aunque me dieron la libertad de escoger mi arma para ejecutarlos; flechas o cuchillas. Lo último suena tentador, aunque no me gusta ensuciarme las manos._

 _Serán ejecutados cuando al alba._

 _Pero antes de todo me interesaría hablar con la montaña vestida con pieles de tigre. Su historia es la única que me interesaría escuchar antes de atravesarle una flecha en el cráneo._

 **[Fin del capítulo II]**


	3. Chapter III

_Las pocas personas que habíamos sobrevivido a la batalla entre el ejército de Zhu y los Shen Jiéshí, descansábamos y nos curamos nuestras heridas. Era de esperarse que algunos de los heridos no sobrevivieran aquella noche, ya estuvieran desangrándose o agonizando por el dolor. Zhu habló conmigo en privado solo para avisarme sobre mi nuevo deber como ejecutora de los que se nieguen a entrar en el mejorado clan del general Zhu, y como es de esperarse, todos serán ejecutados. Los Shen Jiéshí serán enormes y torpes, pero no son imbéciles; preferirían la muerte que servir a alguien como Zhu, que se esconde tras el sacrificio que hacen sus "súbditos", como le gusta llamarnos._

 _En fin, estoy a cargo de esta importante labor. Pero hay algo que no me queda muy en claro; ese momento en el que el rostro del Inquebrantable se palideció y me llamaba mientras lo llevaban a rastras lejos de mí. Pensé que estaba volviéndome loca, pero no podía de pensar en ello. Puede que sea una trampa o no, pero de todas formas, estaba decidida a hablar con el… Necesitaba respuestas._

 **Capítulo III**

Era de madrugada, pero no había aún ningún rastro del amanecer todavía. Los heridos morían lentamente en su agonía, y los restantes ayudaban a recoger los cadáveres de sus compañeros caídos en la batalla. Ryu miraba atentamente el filo de su cuchilla, viendo su rostro distorsionado en el acero de su arma sintiendo el calor de la pira que poco a poco comenzaba a sofocarse; se encontraba sentada en el suelo y aun preguntándose sobre por qué el Inquebrantable parecía conocerla. A pesar de que hacía tiempo que había dejado de gritar, aún podía escuchar la voz de ese hombre gritar su nombre con desesperación.

Se pasó una mano por el rostro, para después volver a enfundar su cuchilla. Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el bosque. Sabía que aquel lugar donde tenían cautivos a las Montañas estaría siendo resguardado por gente de Zhu, y no estaba dispuesta a dar explicaciones si quería hablar cara a cara con el Inquebrantable, así que se escabulló entre la maleza, de manera silenciosa y atenta a cualquier cosa. Había escuchado, además, que a aquel gigante lo habían separado de los demás de su clan, así que esa era su única oportunidad.

La luna brillaba sobre ellos. Caminaba con lentitud y silencio entre las plantas; miró a los cautivos que parecían enormes bestias amarradas con cadenas a los troncos de los árboles. "Si quisieran, ya habrían roto esas cadenas y hecho pedazos" Ryu pensaba, pero aquellos gigantes parecían dormidos. Soltaban ruidosos ronquidos y quejidos junto con el sonar de las cadenas al moverse. No perdió más tiempo y siguió su camino, buscando con la mirada a ese que gritaba su nombre con desesperación.

Finalmente lo encontró, parecía inconsciente, atado de manos y pies a una roca enorme como si fuese un animal salvaje; no sintió pena ni lástima, tan solo curiosidad. Pasó un momento dentro de su escondite, observándolo con detenimiento a pesar de que no podía ver bien su rostro, pero lo escuchaba respirar de manera pesada y lenta, incluso desde un lugar tan alejado como en el que se encontraba. No supo con exactitud cuánto tiempo permaneció mirándolo, pero le hizo dar un sobresalto el escucharlo hablar tan de repente, escondiéndose detrás de lo primero que encontró: el tronco de un árbol, mucho más ancho que ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —decía aquel cautivo con la cabeza gacha. Ryu, aun escondida entre los arbustos, no se atrevió a responder. El inmenso guerrero alzó su cabeza con pesadez y la chica sintió su mirada clavarse sobre ella, como un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo.

—Creí que estarías muerta—. La voz ronca y profunda de aquel hombre se escuchó nuevamente.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —. Dijo Ryu, aun escondida detrás del árbol.

—Sal de ahí… sabes que no puedo hacerte nada mientras yo esté así…— El Inquebrantable hablaba entre jadeos, pareciendo apenas que podía mantener la cabeza en alto. Ryu asomó lentamente su cabeza por detrás del árbol, no dejando que la luz de la luna revelara su rostro.

—No me mataste cuando pudiste… ¿Por qué me dejaste vivir? ¿Acaso tantos golpes en la cabeza te afectaron? —Volvió a decir aquella chica, teniendo como respuesta una leve carcajada por parte del hombre atado en esa roca.

—No me refería a eso—. El Shen Jiéshí habló de nuevo; aun en la oscuridad, podía notarse cómo se le formaba una sonrisa distorsionada por los golpes de su rostro. —Aunque no me sorprendería que hayas olvidado todo lo que pasó en Monbetsu...— Eso llamó la atención de la chica, haciéndola salir de su escondite por completo, dejándose ver ante el guerrero con un rostro confundido.

— ¿Cómo es que…?

—Hace años, cuando vimos a unos malditos hijos de perra asesinar a Hayato, ¿lo recuerdas? Ahogándose en su propia sangre después de que intentó protegernos. Después de eso, me golpearon tan fuerte que me dejaron inconsciente… pero no del todo. Pude ver cómo te tomaban entre varios y te levantaban la ropa; los escuché reírse mientras tú gritabas… lo vi todo, Ryu… y no pude hacer nada para defenderte…— La voz de aquel inmenso guerrero se quebraba al tan solo tener que recordarlo —No pude ayudarte, Ryu, no sentía mi cuerpo, no podía gritar… Era como si me hubieran atado mientras me obligaban a mirar. Pero pronto todo se oscureció…— La luz de la luna iluminó a aquel hombre, dejando notar los golpes y las lágrimas ensangrentadas que rodaban por su rostro.

—No pude hacer nada… Cuando desperté y vi tu cuerpecito tirado a un lado mío te veías incluso más pequeña. —Bajó la cabeza para ocultar sus lágrimas. —No sabes cuántas veces pedí perdón ese día. Cuántas veces rogué a los dioses que me hicieran despertar de aquella pesadilla… y aún sigo esperando poder despertar—. Levantó la cabeza de nuevo, dándose cuenta que ahora la chica a quien le hablaba, estaba más cerca de él.

—Ryu… perdóname…— trataba de contener su llanto, mas no podía evitarlo. Fue entonces que sintió una mano delgada y fría tocar su mejilla, obligándolo a levantar la mirada una vez más.

—¿Tora? — La voz de Ryu se escuchó entre un murmullo.

—Lamento haber tenido que hacerte recordar todo eso, así como lamento no haberte protegido de esos bastardos… pero…—

—¿De verdad eres tú?— La chica lo interrumpió, ahora tomándolo del rostro con ambas manos, sintiendo entre ellas la piel dura y rasposa por una barba que apenas comenzaba a crecer; notó su cabello rojizo iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna y sus ojos marrones humedecidos que la miraban con tristeza.

—Aunque sea difícil de creer… lo soy—. Respondió, dejando dibujar en sus labios una leve sonrisa. No pasó ni un segundo cuando se dio cuenta que los brazos de la chica le rodeaban el cuello, con su rostro sumergido en su pecho. Podía escuchar su respiración entrecortada y sus sollozos, cómo se aferraba cada vez más a él. Él también lloraba; de felicidad, por haber encontrado a su hermanita después de tantos años de haberla creído muerta; de ira, por no ser capaz de romper esas cadenas y tenerla entre sus brazos; de tristeza, por todo el tiempo perdido y que jamás volvería.

—Tora… —la escuchaba hablar entre su llanto, no pudiendo evitar recordar a la niña que alguna vez fue Ryu. —…hermano, te encontré…—. Los eslabones de las cadenas que sostenían los brazos y piernas de aquel gigante chocaban entre si al momento que él quiso mover sus brazos para intentar abrazarla en vano, lo cual causó que más lágrimas se derramaran por su rostro. La chica se alejó de él para sostenerlo del rostro una vez más, con el rostro humedecido.

—"Hermano" — repitió en grave un murmullo —Siempre recordaba tu voz al escuchar esa palabra, aunque ahora es bastante distinta—. El llanto de Ryu se mezclaba con risa, y no hizo más que juntar su frente contra la de él, cerrando los ojos y dando gracias por saber que no estaba sola en el mundo, después de todo.

—¿Pero, cómo…?— Le preguntó Ryu algo desconcertada, fijando su vista en él.

—¿Sobreviví?— la interrumpió, soltando una carcajada —Pura mala suerte, diría yo. Pero no hay tiempo para eso, Ryu, si se enteran que estuviste aquí…— La expresión de Tora cambió de repente notándose bastante preocupado por su recién encontrada hermana.

—No lo sabrán—. Dijo con apuro —Me aseguré que no me siguieran— El gigante volvió a reír, meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro y alzó la vista hacia ella.

—Debes irte de aquí—. Dijo Tora

—Zhu me escogió como ejecutora de los que no se unan a su clan—. Dijo, ignorando completamente lo que había dicho su viejo amigo. Aquel solo guardó silencio y meditó un momento, moviendo su cabeza bruscamente para apartarse el cabello de la cara.

—¿Así que para eso viniste? ¿Para decirme que nos matarás a todos, si no nos unimos a Zhu? — el Shén Jiéshi arqueaba una ceja.

—No planeaba decírtelo— respondió ella —No sabía ni siquiera quién eras hasta hace solo unos minutos. Pero, supuse que tendrías que saberlo—. El gigante nada más sonreía, como si no le molestara la idea de morir a manos de ella.

—Al menos moriré sabiendo que sigues viva— le decía —prométeme que seguirás así por un tiempo—.

—No te mataré. Ni yo ni nadie más—. La chica lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, decidida, había ideado un plan dentro de su cabeza mientras hablaban de la muerte.

—¿Y qué pasará contigo? — Tora preguntó. Ryu abrió la boca para decir algo, pero de pronto, escuchó el ruido de varios pasos acercándose hacia ellos, y las voces de varios hombres gritando su nombre. Ella maldijo en voz baja. —No morirás hoy—. Le dijo en un susurro, y se alejó de prisa de su amigo, no sin antes darle un último vistazo al rostro del gigante, para después volver a desaparecer entre la maleza.

—¡Ah, ahí está el infame Inquebrantable! — Ella apenas se había alejado de aquel lugar cuando escuchó la voz de Zhu hablar tan orgullosamente, así que detuvo su huida, volviendo de manera lenta y con sigilo hacia donde Tora se encontraba, oculta en el mismo árbol donde se había escondido anteriormente. Asomó su cabeza y, en efecto, ahí estaba Zhu con sus manos en las caderas junto a dos hombres más grandes y fornidos que él, pero al lado de Tora, no eran más que unos enclenques.

—Nos hicieron mucho daño, amigo mío, y no solo hablo de esta noche—. Zhu volvió a hablar; Ryu lo veía pasearse de un lado a otro frente al gigante y luego se detuvo para inclinarse y tener su cara justo frente a él. —¿O es que te has olvidado de lo que pasó? —

—Yo no tuve nada que ver en la batalla de Jiangsu, imbécil—. La voz de Tora se había endurecido, parecía que gruñía al hablar.

—No, claro que no… así como algunos de mi gente no tenían nada que ver en esa guerra y aun así, los tuyos decidieron destruirlos. Pedazo por pedazo… me obligaron a ver a cada miembro de mi familia ser destrozados por Las Montañas. — Zhu se detuvo para mirar con desprecio el rostro de aquel hombre, respiró profundamente y continuó.

—Fueron las malas decisiones de tu familia las que llevaron a tu clan a la extinción—. Tora respondió sin ninguna emoción en su voz o en su rostro.

Zhu sonreía, pretendiendo no haber escuchado lo que el gigante había dicho. —Tú eres inocente, Tora el Inquebrantable, pero tu clan no se libra de los crímenes que cometió hace años—.

Tora se echó a reír tan fuerte que su voz resonó entre los árboles. —¿Y qué harás, eh? Es muy claro que vas a matarme, pero ten en cuenta que mis hermanos no tardarán en venir a buscarte apenas se enteren que me asesinaste. —

—Eres un miembro valioso para los Shen Jiéshí, amigo mío, así como lo serías para mí.

—¿En serio crees que me uniría a tu patético intento de clan?

—Es probable… si tuvieras una buena razón para quedarte. — Ryu lo veía de espaldas, pero estaba segura que por la forma en que lo dijo, estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja. —¿Qué sabes de Ryu Aizawa? — preguntó, haciendo que la sonrisa burlona de Tora desapareciera poco a poco.

—¿Quién?

—Ryu. La chica por la que gritabas tan desesperado.

—¿Eso es una chica? — Volvió a reír —Estaba bastante ebrio que apenas podía ver con claridad.

—Entonces ¿Cómo supiste su nombre?

—Cuando vi su rostro pensé que era el de mi hermano menor, Ryuunosuke… desapareció hace años. Creí que se trataba de él.

Fue Zhu el que ahora se reía en su cara. Lentamente se hizo a un lado y levantó su mano para después hacer sonar sus dedos, y fue ahí donde los dos hombres grandes comenzaron a golpear a Tora en el rostro y estómago tantas veces como Zhu lo quisiera, cuyos guantes portaban metales en los nudillos que desgarraban la piel del gigante.

Las manos de Ryu apretaban con fuerza la corteza del árbol donde se escondía al ver a Tora siendo golpeado brutalmente por esos dos hombres; se maldijo en ese momento al recordar que no tenía su arco y flechas a la mano. Quería escapar, correr lejos de ahí pero sabía que era muy arriesgado mientras Zhu estuviera presente; así que solo volteó la vista lejos de esa escena hasta que los golpes cesaron, escuchando solo la pesada respiración de Tora. Fue entonces que volvió a mirar sobre el tronco del árbol una vez más.

—No eres un buen mentiroso— Continuaba Zhu —Y no quieras tomarme por un idiota. La conoces, no me interesa de dónde ni por qué, pero si es tan importante para ti, entonces…— Zhu lo tomó fuertemente por la barbilla y lo obligó a alzar su rostro —Te tengo una propuesta que tal vez te interese—.

Tora escupió sangre en el rostro del hombre que lo sostenía —No aceptaré nada de ti—. Tora hablaba con cierta dificultad pero mantenía su mirada fija en la de él. —¿O es que no te quedó claro? —

Zhu soltó el rostro de Tora y se limpió la sangre del rostro con el dorso de la mano mientras aun sonreía. —No has escuchado lo que tengo que decir…—

—Y no lo haré. No pienso aceptar nada…

—¡Oh, más te vale que lo hagas!— Zhu lo interrumpió en seguida y volvió a tomarlo del rostro, apretándolo con fuerza. —Ya te había mencionado que serías un integrante de mucho valor en mi ejército. Muerto no me sirves. Pero la joven Ryu… ¡Ja! Puedo entrenar a cualquier idiota para ser arquero —.

Desde su escondite, a Ryu no le sorprendía escuchar a Zhu decir que ella no era más que una arquera, pero podía ver el como el temor se reflejaba en el rostro de Tora, aunque pronto ese temor se volvió furia y vio como las cadenas que lo ataban a esa gran roca comenzaron a estremecerse por el intento de aquel gigante por liberarse. Como siempre, fue en vano.

—Si tan solo te atreves a…— El Inquebrantable rugía, apretando los dientes hasta sangrar e intentando romper sus cadenas.

—Yo siempre cumplo con los tratos, ¡oh, poderoso e invencible Inquebrantable! Pero después de todo; es tu palabra la que cuenta aquí, no la mía—. Le dio la espalda, parecía dispuesto a irse de una vez por todas, puesto que avanzaba hacia el mismo camino por donde había llegado. Entonces se detuvo y volvió a hablar —Aceptarás unirte a mi clan y podrás pasar el tiempo que quieras con tu querida amiga…— Zhu lo miró por encima del hombro —Y también intentarás convencer a tus demás hermanos a hacer lo mismo—.

—Ellos nunca aceptarán…— respondió Tora.

—Por eso dije que lo intentaras—. Dijo solamente a la vez que volvía la vista al frente y retomaba su camino hacia el campamento, mientras que sus dos acompañantes caminaban detrás de él.

Finalmente se habían marchado. Al ya no escuchar las pisadas de aquellos hombres, levantó la vista; el amanecer ya estaba por llegar, el cielo se hacía cada vez más claro y se escuchaban las voces de varios hombres dando órdenes a lo lejos. La cabeza le daba vueltas; durante ese momento en que Tora y Zhu hablaban sintió que el tiempo se había detenido por completo y aun intentaba digerir toda esa negociación. Ella moriría si Tora no aceptaba quedarse y no estaba del todo segura si él aceptaría quedarse para salvarla; la peor decisión que él podría tomar, ella no se lo permitiría aunque su vida dependía de ello. Pensaba en un millón de posibilidades al ver a Tora, exhausto y encadenado; ella deseaba volver hacia él y decirle que todo estaría bien. Pero entonces escuchó a Zhu llamarla a lo lejos.

[…]

El sol apenas se asomaba por entre las montañas y ya se sentía el aire fresco y húmedo de las mañanas, pero sin el dulce olor a tierra mojada. El olor a sangre y muerte aún se percibía —¡Ah! Ahí estás, preciosa— Dijo aquel hombre de ojos brillantes y prendas coloridas al verla llegar. La chica dio un vistazo a su alrededor, estaban varios Shen Jiéshí heridos y encadenados, y puestos en fila sobre sus rodillas con las cabezas gachas. —Espero y estés lista para algo de diversión— dijo él, engreído y orgulloso por lo que los demás habían hecho.

Ella no dijo nada y miró por entre los árboles de aquel bosque —Falta uno…— Ryu respondió al notar la ausencia de Tora, pero el sonido de varias cadenas, golpes y burlas la hicieron voltear la mirada hacia el bosque. Y ahí estaba, siendo obligado, casi llevado a rastras por varios hombres hacia donde sus hermanos guerreros se encontraban. Lo pateaban e insultaban para que siguiera caminando y Ryu no entendía por qué no se defendía, por qué no rompía sus cadenas y los aplastaba a todos ahora que era más fácil. Fue en eso que pudo ver mejor su rostro, lleno de heridas y con la sangre casi cegándolo. Ya no reconocía ese niño alto y flaco que recordaba de su niñez.

Lo colocaron con los demás, al final de aquella fila de hombres gigantes, heridos y cansados, pateándolo por detrás de las rodillas para hacerlo caer pesadamente sobre ellas. Ryu se tragó el odio que sentía al verlo tan mal, tenía que pensar en algo mientras veía a Zhu dirigirse a sus prisioneros, caminando frente a ellos de principio a fin recitando un discurso que parecía haber practicado muy bien al haber ganado aquella batalla de anoche, presumiendo su victoria y repitiendo _"Las montañas están ahora a mis pies"._

Ryu seguía observando a Tora mientras Zhu no dejaba de alardear; el gigante mantenía la mirada en el suelo y la sangre goteaba por los mechones de pelo que le caían sobre el rostro; estaba serio y de vez en cuando se tambaleaba por lo agotado que debía estar… o tal vez el discurso de Zhu lo estaba poniendo a dormir.

—Es ahora el momento donde decidirán si viven o no— Dijo Zhu, cruzando los brazos —Abandonen a los Shén Jiéshí y únanse a nosotros. No tendrán que vivir nunca más dentro de una montaña ¡Serán libres! Solo deben decir…—

—¿De verdad crees que nos tragaríamos tu historia de libertad? —Uno de lso cautivos dijo después de carcajearse. —Todos sabemos que tu clan es una mierda, al igual que tú—. Los comentarios de aquel guerrero parecía traer el ánimo de sus otros hermanos de vuelta, las risas no dejaban de escucharse. El rostro de Zhu se enrojeció tanto que creían que iba a explotar en cualquier momento, si algo no toleraba en absoluto eran las burlas hacia su persona. Su boca tembló al abrirse para poder decir algo pero de nuevo varias voces lo interrumpieron.

—¡No abandonaremos nuestro clan! — varias voces decían al unísono, pero Zhu no hizo más que fijar la vista en el Inquebrantable, esperando su respuesta, con una ceja arqueada y una leve sonrisa comenzando a formarse en sus labios delgados y agrietados; lentamente comenzó a acercarse al gigante con sus manos y pies encadenados. Se detuvo frente a él, tomándolo por la barbilla y alzándolo para que lo mirara a los ojos —Un trato es un trato… ya sabes qué hacer— le susurraba, mientras que su sonrisa se hacía cada vez más grande, pero la mirada de Tora el Inquebrantable no parecía mostrar ninguna emoción más que el odio por aquel hombre, y era tanto ese odio que Zhu no pudo soportar verlo a los ojos por más tiempo y se apartó rápidamente de él.

—¡Es ahora cuando aceptas tu destino, Tora la Montaña Inquebrantable! —Zhu alzaba la voz para que todos lo escucharan. —¡Es ahora cuando me aceptas como el Hombre que destruyó a las Montañas! ¡Dilo de una vez! ¡DILO!—

Tora volvió a alzar la cabeza y lo tomó por sorpresa ver como Ryu tensaba con fuerza una flecha en su arco y la dejó salir disparada, enterrándose en la espalda de su amo, quien ahogó un grito al sentir el proyectil perforando su cuerpo. Arqueó la espalda y se llevó una mano a la espalda como si intentara retirarse la flecha, pero una más perforó su mano; no le dio tiempo de apreciar aquella última flecha cuando otra se había enterrado en su pierna derecha que fue la que lo hizo caer.

—¡HAGAN ALGO INÚTILES! —les reclamaba desde el suelo, a los dos hombres que lo acompañaron la noche anterior para chantajear a Tora. —¡MATEN A ESA PERRA TRAIDORA! —

—¿Aun seguirán obedeciendo las órdenes de este imbécil? ¡Solo mírenlo! Arrastrándose como el asqueroso gusano que es —Ryu habló antes de que esos dos hombres se aproximaran a ella —Luchamos sus batallas para conseguir la libertad de la que tanto nos hablaba y aquí estamos, siendo aún sus malditos esclavos. Si así estamos ahora, ¿cómo estaremos todos cuando este bastardo tenga un ejército más grande y sea dueño de más tierras? —Dejó caer su arco y se sacó su carcaj, también arrojándolo al suelo. —¿Quieren seguir siendo la mierda bajo sus pies? ¡Adelante! Obedézcanlo y mátenme—.

La mirada de la arquera seguía posada sobre los dos hombres grandes y sirvientes de Zhu, quienes se tomaron un momento para mirarse el uno al otro y de nuevo dirigieron su vista hacia ella.

—¡MATENLA DE UNA VEZ! — Zhu continuaba gritando, sosteniendo su pierna perforada por la flecha. Uno de los hombres se acercó a Zhu y de manera inesperada, le proporcionó una fuerte patada en el rostro y lo dejó aturdido. Unos cuantos dientes habían salido volando. —Ya había querido hacer eso hace mucho tiempo…— dijo aquel sujeto.

Ryu le respondió con tan solo una media sonrisa y después se dirigió lentamente a los Shén Jiéshi. —Ya no serán sacrificados por no querer pertenecer al clan Zhu. Si prometen no matarnos a todos, los dejaremos libres—. Las voces de los otros guerreros y compañeros de ella comenzaron a escucharse a sus espaldas, unos no estaban de acuerdo, no sabían si confiar en aquellos salvajes, entonces Tora tomó la palabra.

—Descuida…— dijo el gigante —Solo quisiera matar a uno— con tan solo ver la expresión en su rostro bastaba para saber quién sería la víctima de aquel hombre. Ryu se dirigió a los dos sirvientes de Zhu y les pidió que lo liberaran. Y eso hicieron; sin replicar ni objetar.

Después de que lo despojaran de sus cadenas, Tora se puso de pie, tambaleándose, pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que se recuperara. Caminó hacia Zhu, quien se encontraba recostado de lado, con sangre saliendo de su nariz y su boca. Lo giró bocarriba lo movió con el pie para asegurarse que estuviera despierto. Tora vio cómo abría poco a poco sus ojos y lo observaba detenidamente, intentando saber lo que le esperaría. De su boca salían algunas palabras sin sentido y uno que otro gemido.

Tora lo miró con asco y con todas sus fuerzas, aplastó su cabeza con el pie, saliendo la sangre y sesos disparados hacia todas direcciones. Lo pisoteó una vez, luego otra y otra más, con los restos del cráneo atorados en sus sandalias y sus pies manchados de sangre. Continuaba así hasta que sintió una mano delgada tomarlo por el brazo

—Murió al primer pisotón— dijo Ryu en voz baja —Con eso fue suficiente—

—No, no lo fue— respondió y le dio un último pisotón al pecho del cadáver de Zhu, destrozándolo. Apartó su pie de aquel agujero ensangrentado y volteó a ver a Ryu con una cruel sonrisa. —Ahora es suficiente—.

Zhu había muerto. Bien muerto que estaba. Ryu les pidió a los otros que liberaran a los demás guerreros Shén Jiéshí cautivos y después de haber terminado, todos serían libres de irse a donde ellos quisieran; con sus familias, a sus pueblos natales o dirigirse a una nueva aventura.

Las Montañas fueron liberadas y los guerreros de Zhu partieron por distintas direcciones hacia algún lugar que quisieran, mientras que los Shén Jieshí caminaron de vuelta a la cima de la montaña, donde se encontraba su guarida. Ryu y Tora fueron los únicos que se quedaron.

—¿Y tú a dónde irás ahora? — Tora le preguntó, quitándose el sudor del rostro.

—A donde quiera que tú vayas— le respondió —Ahora que nos volvimos a encontrar…—

—No—. Replicó Tora con rapidez —Será mejor que vuelvas a Monbetsu, a la cabaña de tu padre—

—No pienso volver si no vienes conmigo.

—No puedo abandonar el clan, Ryu.

—Entonces me uniré a ustedes—. El rostro de Tora palideció con esas palabras

—No es buena idea, Ryu, es mejor que vuelvas a casa— Respondió Tora, titubeante, mientras que la tomaba por los hombros.

—Me quedaré contigo, quieras o no. No pienso dejar a mi hermano ahora que lo encontré después de tantos años creyéndolo muerto— dijo la chica mientras se encaminaba hacia el camino que dirigía hacia la montaña.

—¿Y crees que yo quisiera dejarte después de todo eso? Entiende, alguien como tú no puede entrar a los Shén Jieshí.

Ryu se detuvo, dio media vuelta y se cruzó de brazos —¿Porque soy una chica?

—Sí. Quiero decir, no, es porque…—

—Algunas cosas pueden cambiar, Tora. Y si tengo que convencer a las Montañas de dejarme unírmeles a su clan para estar contigo, entonces lo haré, no me importa si sea una chica—. Ryu se apresuró por el camino, subiendo a la montaña y dirigiéndose a la guarida de los Shén Jieshí.

Tora soltó un bufido y fue tras de ella, llamándola, pidiéndole a gritos que regresara, pero estaba demasiado débil por los golpes y la resaca como para lograr alcanzarla.

Es imbécil de Zhu por fin había muerto. Nunca me imaginé que llegaría el día en que lo vería morir de una forma tan agradable a la vista. Un peso menos de encima. Ahora había encontrado a mi hermano, después de 10 años creyendo que había muerto, creyendo que estaba sola, y al parecer él pensaba lo mismo que yo.

Los Shén Jieshí podrán ser intimidantes, pero yo no les temo a esos hombres. Debo ser firme, hablar con el líder del clan y demostrarle que soy apta para pertenecer a su clan; con mi agilidad y habilidad con las armas, estoy segura que podría ser de utilidad para ellos. Si Tora no puede estar conmigo, entonces lo estaré yo. Desde ahora no pienso dejarlo solo.

[Fin del Capítulo III]

Notas de la Autora: HOLA! Lamento muchísimo la inactividad, pero de verdad cuando me da un bloqueo, es horrible. Ya saben mis excusas, facultad, league of legends, procrastinación, etc. Espero que aun se acuerden de qué va la historia, y si no... vuelvan a leerla! je je je. Prometo estar más activa para subir el capítulo 4 lo más pronto posible. Gracias por esperar!

-Shelly


End file.
